


In Sickness And In Health

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, True Love, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: It's the day Sherlock has been waiting for for years. But predictably, disaster strikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> Happy holidays to my closest friend on AO3, notjustmom, and to all my lovely readers. <3

“Sherlock?” Molly poked her head into the room. “We’re almost ready out here. John’ll be here any minute. Are you-”

“More than ready,” said Sherlock to the mirror, straightening his white bow tie for the final time. He was dressed in a plain black tuxedo, with a pastel green shirt and a white cummerbund. He looked himself over apprehensively. “I’m not sure about the green,” worried Sherlock. “It looks a bit too Easter-y. Maybe we should have done blue, it would have looked so much better with John’s lovely eyes-“

“Sherlock, the green is fine, everything’s fine,” Molly laughed good-naturedly. “I think it was a great idea, personally.” She touched the flower on her lapel. “I had no idea queer men in the Victorian age wore green carnations to attract each other.”

“Mycroft scoured half of Europe to find a florist who grew legitimate green carnations – as if I was going to settle for dyed. He said to consider the cost of all the flowers his wedding gift. Even though I know perfectly well he’s giving us an all-expense paid honeymoon to the French countryside.”

Molly sighed. “Can I have your brother? I would love a rich relative to pay for things for me.”

“He doesn’t do it that often,” said Sherlock, snorting. “And most of the time he complains about it for months afterward.” Sherlock finally turned away from the mirror. “And by the way, you make an excellent ‘best lady’.”

“I love this idea,” said Molly gleefully, showing off her woman’s tux. “It’s very Marlene Dietrich.”

Sherlock blinked. “Who?”

“Bisexual actress from the ‘30s. Thought it was appropriate for a gay wedding.” Molly smiled.

Sherlock slowly smiled back. “I’m marrying my best friend today, Molly,” he said, his voice quivering with excitement.

Molly hugged him. “I know. I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”

“I just can’t believe how lucky I am,” said Sherlock softly, hugging her back. “He’s so wonderful, so kind and brave and…”

“You love him so much,” Molly said. “And he loves you too. You and John belong together, Sherlock. I can’t think of any two people who are better fitted.”

Sherlock smiled even bigger.

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly to admit a harried looking Lestrade. “Sherlock!” panted the best man detective inspector. “I’ve just gotten a call. There’s been an accident.”

Sherlock paled. His heart stopped in his chest. “John…”

* * *

 

Sherlock, followed by Lestrade, Molly, and Mycroft, stormed into the hospital lobby and marched right up to the receptionist’s desk. “I need to know what room John Watson is in. Immediately.”

“And who are you?” said the secretary.

“I’m his _husband_ ,” Sherlock seethed.

“Alright, alright,” said the secretary, typing into her computer.

Sherlock looked at Lestrade. “How did this happen?”

“From what I could tell, John was on his way to the chapel, when someone ran through a red light and hit the cab dead on. They drove away before anyone could catch the license plate.”

“My people are working on finding the driver,” Mycroft spoke up. “We’ll find the offender and bring him to justice.”

Sherlock glared at him. “Capital. And while your people are whittling away their time typing at their keyboard, my betrothed could be lying on a hospital bed somewhere fighting for his life. _Tell me where he is!_ ” Sherlock shouted at the receptionist, slamming his hand down on the counter.

“Sherlock. You’re being emotional again,” said Mycroft airily.

“It’s my wedding day, dammit, and the love of my life might be-” Sherlock froze, choking on his words.

Molly stepped forward and touched his arm quellingly. “Sherlock. Breathe.”

Sherlock, reluctantly, inhaled and exhaled.

“Mr. Watson?” said the secretary. “He’s in room 457. He only suffered a few minor injuries.”

Sherlock was already taking off for the elevator.

* * *

 

John was fast asleep when Sherlock got to his dimly lit room. He had a cut above his right eyebrow, a cast on his leg, some bandages around his middle – broken rib – and some bruising. But otherwise, he was fine.

Sherlock exhaled with relief and dropped into the chair beside the gurney. He took some calming breaths. Then he slowly slid his hand onto John’s, which was resting beside him on the blanket covering his body.

“I was so afraid,” Sherlock whispered to his sleeping beloved. “I thought, perhaps after all we’d been through, everything that kept us apart for so long, that this was it. This was the universe’s final way of telling me to stop trying to be with you. I don’t deserve you, I never have, you’ve always been too good for me…maybe I was kidding myself to think we could have a happily ever after.” Sherlock laughed hoarsely at himself. “Listen to me. I sound like a stupid fairy tale book. I guess your romanticism’s finally rubbed off on me.” Sherlock’s eyes welled up with tears. He squeezed John’s hand. “I was so cold, so lonely before you came into my life. I left you over and over again, and you never gave up on me. You’ve always been my friend and you’ve always believed in me…and I love you. I love you very much.”

Sherlock hung his head, a tear dripping down his face.

Suddenly there was a responding squeeze of his hand. Sherlock looked up.

John was awake, smiling at him sleepily. “Love you too,” he replied thickly.

Sherlock sighed with relief. “John,” he breathed, moving to sit beside him.

John gave him a sheepishly little grin. “Sorry I was late.”

Sherlock chuckled weakly. “There’s always something.” He leaned over and softly kissed John’s forehead, then his lips.

John looked up at Sherlock thoughtfully, then said, “change my mind.”

“About what?”

“The green. Don’t like it. Too Easter-y.”

Sherlock laughed. “That’s what I said. I think next time, we’ll do blue. Do the whole thing up in heliotropes and blue hyacinths and gardenias.”

“Gardenias are…white. Aren’t they?” John said. “Thought you…didn’t want…dyed.”

Sherlock shrugged. “I’ve recently realized there are more important things to focus on.” He brought John’s hand to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles.

John smiled lovingly at him, then softly frowned. “We were…s’pposed to be…getting married today,” he said ruefully.

Sherlock sighed, seeing the irony in it all. “Well, we waited this long. What’s a little longer?”

“No, no,” mumbled John, sluggishly shaking his head. “Don’t wanna wait. Want you now.”

“What?” said Sherlock.

“Want to get married. Right now,” John grunted, looking up at Sherlock. “Please?”

Sherlock’s look of confusion gradually faded into a smile. He took a deep breath.

“I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes…do take you, John Hamish Watson…to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward…for better or for worse, for richer or poorer…in sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live."

John smiled back and responded, “I, John Hamish Watson…do take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes…to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward…for better or for worse, for richer or poorer…in sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live.”

Sherlock sniffled happily, tears dripping down his face. “May I kiss the groom?”

“Oh God, _please_ do.” And Sherlock’s lips were on John’s, kissing him gently as not to hurt him, but with so much intent. John hummed against him, and carefully brought his arm up softly caress Sherlock’s cheek. “Lay with me, love? Please?” John murmured to him.

“Anything for you. Husband,” Sherlock said, curling up on John’s good side and holding him snugly. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Especially today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Floriography:  
> -Heliotropes (yes, they’re technically purple, but sort of a bluish purple): devotion, faithfulness  
> -Blue Hyacinth: constancy  
> -Gardenia: purity, sweet love, you’re lovely


End file.
